


驯狐

by rrosee



Category: MODAOZUSHI, wangxian - Fandom, 忘羡, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 忘羡 - Freeform, 蓝忘机 - Freeform, 魏无羡 - Freeform, 魔道祖师
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosee/pseuds/rrosee
Summary: 捉妖师叽X大白狐狸羡





	驯狐

云深之处，有崇山峻岭，山边有捉妖世家，世家本代的继承者，是两位玉一般的小公子。

隆冬时节，父亲又一次拒绝了蓝湛求见母亲的要求，他避开仆从，跑出了家。  
天色已经黑下来了，可是蓝湛一点也不想回去，母亲关在那座塔里，最开始，一月总能见上一面，后来渐渐的，母亲长出了耳朵和爪，就变成了三月一次；再后来，母亲长出了尖牙和尾巴，就成了半年一次；等蓝湛开始学习卜术和法阵的时候，母亲……已经看不出人类的形态了，而会面也变成了一年一次。  
可这一次，和以前都不同，父亲说的是……永不再见。  
林深处，入夜后温度骤降，蓝湛裹着厚重的披风缩成了一小团，可依旧无法抵挡刺骨的寒风。七岁的他蹲在背风的角落，体温仿佛被心同化了，变成了同样的冰冷和麻木。  
这时，他忽然意识到周围变得十分安静，静得连窸窣的风声都听不见了。  
叮铃。  
叮铃。  
叮铃。  
叮铃、叮铃、叮铃。  
万籁俱寂之中，忽然响起了清脆的铃声，铃声悦耳，极具穿透力，穿透重重枝叶，由远及近。  
铃声的每一声脆响，都会随之亮起一朵幽绿色的火团，火团一个接一个，整整齐齐地，排成了两行。  
火团之中，是一条狭长的步道。  
步道之中，远处走来一条长长的队伍，队伍里的每个人都穿着花花绿绿的衣裳，戴着华丽的面具，唱着，跳着，抬着一顶奢靡艳丽的小轿，缓缓行来。  
可奇怪的是，他们明明边唱边跳，敲锣打鼓，可除了铃声之外，竟毫无嬉笑喧闹之声。  
妖怪娶亲。  
蓝湛想，这是百年难得一遇的奇景——妖鬼道开，妖怪娶亲。  
他本该立刻退避，视而不见，本来，人妖殊途，若非对方特意挑衅，就不该打搅的。  
“林中有狐，不可停留。”他想起了叔父的叮嘱，可又想起古书上云，“狐善伪，或为诈，或为骗，或为欲，化之为人，其相为观者所欲也。”  
如果狐真的变成了我最想见的人，那一定是母亲了吧。蓝湛想，就算是幻象，就算有危险，能见一面也好。

叮铃、叮铃、叮铃。  
有什么，走出了妖鬼道，像一朵白云飘了过来。  
它穿着单薄的纱衣，狐面遮住了脸。  
蓝湛抬起双眸，有些期待地看着它。  
它发现了蓝湛的视线，果然走了过来，蹲下身，和蓝湛四目相对。  
它笑了，露出了尖尖的犬牙，摘下了狐面。  
面具下却是一张陌生的脸。

很好看。  
俊美，帅气，勾魂夺魄。眼下两条红色的面纹，和眼角一抹妖红相映成趣。  
可它没变成母亲。  
却笑着开了口：  
“人类的小鬼，你怎么会在这里？深更半夜不回家，家里人会担心的哟。”

它的笑容十分张扬，却勾得小蓝湛心头一痒，可他失望着狐没有变成母亲。

狐似乎看懂了蓝湛的神情，把一小团绿色的狐火塞到他的怀里。

狐说：“狐火分你一团，暖和不？””

狐火不烫，像母亲的手掌一样暖洋洋的，蓝湛抱着它，很快全身都暖和了起来，他愣愣地看着它，问：“你是谁？"  
狐很惊讶，笑了起来，只是这笑容带了一点魅惑的得意，它说：  
“问我的名字做什么呢？知道了我的名字，等你十八岁，我就要来娶你了呀。”  
蓝湛看着它不说话，狐叹了一口气，牵起了小小的蓝湛，拉着他，沿着妖鬼道的外沿往山下走，狐火将一人一狐映成了暖绿色，蓝湛觉得这绿色的幽光一点也不像古书里描述的那么可怕，反倒有一点隐晦的温柔。  
到了山脚下，它放开手，很快地飘回了细道中。  
迎亲的队伍早就走得看不见了，可蓝湛却不想这么快和狐分开。  
他抱紧了怀里的狐火喊道：“我叫蓝湛！请告诉我你的名字！”  
狐用手指点点唇，吐出了两个音节，妖鬼道，妖界在人界借的道，它的声音传到了妖界，人界听不到。  
可蓝湛很小就学会了读唇语。  
狐的名字叫“魏婴”。

====  
九岁的时候，蓝湛又一次在林中看到了熟悉的狐火。  
幽绿色的光映染了半个天空，小小的蓝湛站在妖鬼道旁。  
蓝湛不懂为何妖鬼道会这么频繁的出现，又总能这么恰巧的被他看到。

他在狐路过的时候，从背后轻轻戳了戳它。

狐正卖力的吹笛子，被人一戳，吓得一个激灵，耳朵和尾巴一下子全都露了出来，不仅如此，它还大退了几步，跌进了河里。

狐慌乱之下张牙舞爪，一把抓到了离它最近的蓝湛。  
于是蓝湛也一起跌下了河里。

一人一狐湿淋淋的爬上了岸，狐指着蓝湛大笑：  
“哈哈哈哈哈笨蛋小鬼，怎么又是你呀！”  
蓝湛很生气，他今天穿着生辰的礼服，却被狐害得如此狼狈，他怒道：  
“分明是你太过胆小！”

狐嗤笑一声，爬上了岸，可惜上岸的姿势一点也不矜持，颇有犬科的风范。  
它藏好了耳朵和尾巴，打一个响指，湿乎乎的衣服就消失了，又不知从哪摸出一条干净洁白的毛巾，胡乱擦了几把就围在了腰上。  
狐得意得吹了声口哨，道：“怎么样！比你干的快！”  
风一吹，湿淋淋的蓝湛连着打了好几个喷嚏，鼻尖冻得通红。  
狐只好认命地扒下蓝湛的衣裳，又摸出一条又大又厚实的浴巾帮他擦水。  
蓝湛裹着浴巾，又小心翼翼地去扯狐的手，小声说：“魏婴，我好想你，来见你。”  
狐听到自己的名字，吃惊地睁大了双眼——这表情令它看起来有点蠢萌，像蓝湛家养的两头大狗似的。  
狐不可置信地问：“你……你还记得我？”  
蓝湛垂目，长长的睫毛落下了两片好看的阴影，看得狐有点动心。  
蓝湛道：“嗯，一刻也不曾忘。”

===  
【桀桀桀。】  
夏日里，狐腾着云，偷偷摸到了蓝湛的背后。  
它阴险地笑着，眼神像看到鸡。  
十六岁的蓝湛正在看书，他背后升起一股恶寒，转头去看，却看到狐拖着巨大的尾巴，躺在他身后不远处，狐只穿了一件外袍，衣领大敞，露出光洁的胸膛，下摆的缝隙间，可见到两条又长又直的白腿。  
“魏婴，你来了。”蓝湛没放下书，反倒十分淡定，这令狐有一点不爽。  
它用尾巴尖去扫蓝湛的下巴，呲起尖牙，脸上的面纹更是红的娇艳欲滴。  
狐说：“小鬼,还有两年，可我有点等不及了呐。”  
狐的尾巴又大又蓬松，油光发亮，可以看出狐时常精心打理自己的皮毛，可狐毛的硬度并不太舒服，挠得蓝湛脖颈又痒又痛，蓝湛一把捉住作怪的尾巴尖，轻轻一捏。  
狐竟发出了一声浪荡的低吟。  
那声很低，气息却绵长，要断不断，要续不续，蓝湛何曾听过这等靡靡之音，不由得耳根发热，体内也升起了一股陌生的热意。  
狐笑而不语，将一根食指放入口中轻吮，鲜红的舌从指间一路舔到指根，满脸的垂涎欲滴。它眼尾有一小片艳红，晃得蓝湛有些眩晕。  
蓝湛猛然转身，不敢看狐，他埋首于圣贤书中，正要强迫自己去看书上的字。  
可那些字却活了起来，摇摇晃晃地走动起来，化作一群小人儿，又两两一组，开始以各种情态和姿势开始交媾，活灵活现，生动不已。  
而那些小人，一个看来有些稚嫩，另一个却生出了耳朵尾巴，分明各个都是他自己和狐。  
蓝湛一把将书掼在了地上，而狐的双臂也从他身后穿了过来，将他整个圈在了怀里。  
蓝湛又惊又怒，一口咬上了狐的手臂。

狐贴在他耳边轻喃：“阿湛弟弟好生狠心，我明明千辛万苦跑来找你，想和你一起做爱做的事呀。”  
它说着，手却顺势下滑，落到了蓝湛的下腹。  
蓝湛的阴茎早已将布料顶得变了形，狐一摸，一只手竟握不下那根。明明蓝湛年龄尚小，那话儿竟已是颇具威势。  
狐又惊又喜，好似捡到了天大的宝贝，它爱不释手地上下捋着那根阴茎，在脑中意淫着这物捅入体内的畅快。  
它舔舔嘴唇，馋得几乎流出了口水，它呼吸急促了起来，双腿不安分地互相磨蹭，甚至连说话都有些不稳。  
狐挨着蓝湛，求道：“阿湛,你这宝、宝贝,让我尝尝，好不好？”  
蓝湛的要害之处被狐擒在手里，十分羞恼，他反身去推狐，狐却早忍耐不得，钻进蓝湛的外衣，隔着一层布料就将阴茎吞进了口中。  
狐的口水很快打湿了中衣，它小心地收起了尖牙，只一门心思用舌和喉伺候着那根阴茎。  
它完全吞下那根竟还有些勉强，这令狐更加欢欣雀跃，它喉中的软肉裹着蕈头，里头富有节奏的颤动给蓝湛带来了无法言喻的快感，而隔着一层濡湿的布料，舌尖的触感虽不是那么鲜明，可布料的摩擦和压迫滋味却也十分销魂。  
蓝湛“唔”了一声，红着眼睛推了一把狐。  
没想到狐一推就倒，可这一推，狐本就欲露不露的衣服却全散开了。  
它平躺在地上，衣襟大敞，双腿微分，白花花的肉下头，隐秘之处隐隐约约，半遮半露。  
“阿湛，你看看我，看看我呀。”  
狐扭了扭，又自己掰开双腿，它的阴茎尺寸中等，早就直挺挺地伫立在腹上。可狐却不理会前头，它却抬起腰，将后头那挂着一点蜜汁的穴口直冲着蓝湛，穴口一张一翕，似是在无声地邀请。  
蓝湛看得双眼发直，着了魔一般欺身而至。  
狐生怕他反悔，等人一靠过来，就立刻双腿盘上了他的腰。  
它双手都不得空，便卷起尾巴，尾巴尖灵巧地勾着那根绷起了青筋的阴茎，自个扭腰对准了位置，“噗呲”一声就将那根宝贝吞吃入腹。  
狐的穴里头暖得很，还会主动纠缠着蓝湛，像贪婪的小嘴一般拼命吸吮，还会裹着柱身一波一波地颤动，天下名器莫过于此，直吸得蓝湛差点丢盔卸甲，失守精关。  
可狐还偏偏要言语挑拨：“阿湛的宝贝真好吃，快动一动啊，动一动更快活。”  
蓝湛忍无可忍，俯身恶狠狠地堵了狐的口，他挺腰沉身，开始了毫不留情的攻击。  
蓝湛年纪尚小，并不懂得太多花样，可胜在年轻力壮，仅凭一味的横冲直撞，他那根了不起的宝贝也总能准确地戳到狐体内的最为销魂之处。  
狐终于吃到了心心念念近十年的美味，快乐得连脚趾都蜷了起来，它淫声浪语不断，浪叫声更是不堪入耳，蓝湛不过抽插了百下，就将元阳泄入了狐的深处。

===  
吃饱了元阳的狐一脸餍足，不过腰有点酸，后背也有点疼，浑身都懒洋洋的不想动弹。  
蓝湛将散乱的中衣规规矩矩穿了，却把罩衣铺在地上给狐趴着。  
他伸手去摸狐的大耳朵，那里本就敏感，狐忍不住抖了又抖，还甩头躲开，可蓝湛轻轻摸了两下，就找到了令它舒服的方式，他修长的手指轻轻搔着大耳朵的根部，狐舒服得呻吟出了声，大尾巴也卷了起来，悠闲地左右摇晃。  
可摸了几下，狐又有些不足，它忍不住扭动着屁股，喘了几声，撒娇道：  
“阿湛，也摸摸尾巴嘛，啊……想被阿湛摸尾巴……”  
蓝湛果然依言去挠它的尾根，不轻不重，不缓不急，又痒又止痒，越挠越挠心，从一点到成片，连着下头刚吃饱的小口都发起了痒。  
魏婴整个狐都软倒进了蓝湛的怀里，气喘吁吁，香汗淋漓。  
蓝湛摸了一阵，手指往下一探，穴口果然黏黏腻腻地发着颤，吐着蜜，又恬不知耻的开始发骚。  
他指尖不过轻轻一碰，就被穴口吸着吞进去了一小截。  
狐发出了甜腻的鼻音，大耳朵乖顺的贴服在两边，它埋在蓝湛胸口小声道：“阿湛的滋味太好，我……我好着迷喔，吃也吃不够，瘾头足得很，要不，再喂我一次？”  
狐刚刚叫了半晌，喉咙有点沙哑，带着欲情的声音听起来格外的色。  
于是它说着，蓝湛那根宝贝竟然也渐渐胀了起来，蕈头几乎抵上了狐尖尖的下巴。  
蓝湛猛地拔出了手指，“啪”地就是一掌，掴上了狐厚实的臀肉，留下了一枚清晰的掌印。

被一个十几岁的小鬼打屁股简直是狐生大耻！！就算他的元阳再好吃，就算他是狐未来的媳妇，也、也……  
狐气得满脸通红，呲出尖牙一口就咬了过去。  
蓝湛却不知怎么轻轻一推，避开了利齿，又扯着狐的尾根转了半圈。  
狐就变成了趴跪在地上的姿势，而蓝湛却在它身后。  
蓝湛挺腰一埋，阴茎又一次狠狠地舂进了狐的穴内，那里刚刚吸光了上一轮的元阳，却又自行分泌出不少淫液，濡湿不堪，顺滑舒爽，毫无阻碍。  
蓝湛狠狠向里头撞了两下，张牙舞爪的狐就立刻安分了下来，乖乖地趴着，等蓝湛的肉棒喂糖吃。  
可是它仍旧十分不愉快，嘴里更是喋喋不休、含糊不清地骂着“臭小鬼”、“ 混蛋阿湛”之类。

蓝湛插了两回，就把阴茎抽出来，蕈头抵在穴口，却不捅进去，而是用柱顶在穴口画圈。  
他压着狐的腰眼，用巧力控着，不让狐起来。  
狐刚刚了一点甜头，穴内又渴又饿，像吊在半空难受得发慌，它主动扭着腰向后退，想要自己去够那根宝贝吃。  
蓝湛却向后一躲，偏不让狐吃下去，道：  
“魏婴，下次还乖不乖？”  
狐发出一声嗤笑，可它还没笑完，后臀就又挨了一掌，这一掌比刚才更疼，狐气的尾巴都炸了毛，可它还没来得及发火，蓝湛的那根宝贝就又冲了进来，舂得穴壁舒爽得直打颤，令狐餍足地眯了眯眼。  
可狐刚刚吃了两口，那根阴茎却又退了出去，蓝湛将刚才的话重新问了一遍：  
“乖不乖？”  
狐哼一声，咬牙不语，却又挨了巴掌，它又羞又恼，却无计可施，尾巴将蓝湛的胸口拍的啪啪作响。  
于是那根肉棒又碾压而至，它缓慢地在一寸寸磨了进去，几乎将狐内里的皱襞完全撑开，再极其缓慢地向外撤退，直退到仅剩蕈头在里头。  
甬壁早已饥渴至极，那宝贝一出去就空虚得发慌，狐整个身体都泛起了浅红，眼角更是不由自主溢出了泪，它尾巴沮丧地垂了下来，遮住了自己的脸，小声泣道：  
“阿湛……我不敢了，都依你……我饿……快给我……””  
蓝湛终于卯足力气，狠狠向内一撞，一口气冲到了穴内最深处。  
他这一下几乎把狐顶的向前歪倒，道：  
“还敢不敢咬人？”  
这一撞，顶的狐眼冒金星，浑身更是激动地颤抖不已，它应道：  
“……不敢了！”  
蓝湛骤然一退，又用同样的力气狠命一撞，又道：  
“还敢不敢胡乱撩拨？”  
狐唇角滑落下一道银丝，颤声哭道：  
“不敢了……呜……！”  
蓝湛又是一撞，狐终于一个不稳，趴倒在了地上，可这姿势丝毫没有影响阴茎在穴内的纵横抽插，反倒因此杵到了极为玄妙的地方，狐发出一串破碎的颤音。  
蓝湛却又一次停了下来，蕈头后撤，刚巧要碰不碰的避开了那一点，他一手握着狐的腰，一手捉着狐的尾根，道：  
“你发誓，魏婴从今往后，唯蓝湛之命是从。”  
狐倒在地上，双腿大颤，双手将草席抓出了一道道爪痕，它叫道：“好好好！都依你！”

蓝湛叱道：“一字不许错，说！”  
狐饮恨道：“我魏婴从今往后，蓝湛之命，莫敢不从，如有违背，天打雷轰。”  
它话一落，一道蓝色印痕显形，分别钉在了二人的胸口，变成两个太阳形状的痕迹，结契已成。  
蓝湛在结契成功的瞬间，再也不留手，压制着狐开始了狂风骤雨般的大肆抽送。  
狐几番挣扎，想要拿回主权，却被逞凶的阴茎剧烈抵杵，肏得它腰软体酥，四肢更是酸麻无力，它只能凭借本能，以甬壁去裹缠那根凶狠的肉刃，浪涌般的快感一阵强过一阵。而蓝湛看着素来趾高气扬的狐在身下发丝凌乱，气喘吁吁的模样，攻击得动作却更加粗鲁用力，他几乎每一下刺入都恶狠狠地要将狐拆成两半，而每一次回撤都又快又果决，剧烈的抽刺，皮肉拍击之声、淫靡的水声，夹杂着狐破碎的浪吟，在室内交替回响，两具肉体更是缠得如胶似漆，难舍难离。  
狐的阴茎挺翘，在草席上戳蹭，坚硬如铁，铃口更是吐着露液，可蓝湛只任凭那根遭受冷落，他手指拧着魏婴胸前两点乳头来回拨楞，阴茎更是丝毫不肯放松地猛烈进攻。  
狐瘫软在地，后穴委实吞吐不及，只能勉强敞开，任凭阴茎肆意进出，那一杆长刃在狐体内深戳狠刺，好在甬壁弹性十足，即便不主动吸嘬吞吐，粗长的肉刃也能被含得仿如登仙。  
狐忘却了一切外物，只感受着蓝湛在体内的动作，那根的形状，热度，抽插的速度，角度，它被蓝湛填满了，身和心都填满了，它无比清晰地感受着自己被蓝湛一步步蚕食，一步步拥有，一步步侵吞入腹。  
狐反复地叫着：“蓝湛！蓝湛！蓝湛！！”  
它每叫一声，蓝湛就准确地攻向它最脆弱的那一点，它每叫一声，蓝湛还会俯身在它后背落下一个吻——或许蓝湛更想亲它的唇，它如愿以偿的获得了一阵强烈的抽插，在一阵剧烈而持久的颤栗之中喷出了白浊的热液，同时蓝湛也将美味的食物送入了它身体深处。  
蓝湛缓缓将阴茎撤出了狐的体内，他尚且稚嫩却有力的双臂抱住了狐，在它耳畔落下轻吻，道：“魏婴，你是我的了。”


End file.
